nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 370Z (2009)
The Nissan 370Z (also known as Fairlady Z) is a sports car from Nissan that entered production in 2008. Replacing the 350Z, the 370Z is currently the newest model in the Z model range and is offered as a coupé and a roadster. The 370Z is powered by a VQ37VHR 3.7L V6 engine and can be ordered with Nissan's SynchroRev Match, which automatically "blips" the throttle when downshifting to remove the need for heel-and-toe footwork. Nissan had partnered with EA as a part of their marketing strategy by introducing this car into Need for Speed: Undercover before its release as well as the Takedown mini-series by EA to help advertise the car. This resulted in players having the chance to drive the car in-game before it hit the streets. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The 370Z made its debut in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car, which is unlocked upon completing the Job event "Nick of Time". It costs $92,500. It is the first car that the player gets to drive - in the opening sequence where they have to escape from the TCBPD. The Nissan 370Z is a well performing Tier 3 vehicle. It can reach a top speed of 205 mph (330 km/h) in its stock form. 'Shift Series' The Nissan 370Z appears as a Tier 2 with a 5.10 car rating and price tag of $55,000 in Need for Speed: Shift. It is purchasable in the car dealership upon the player collecting thirty stars. The car can be Works converted in both titles. Shift 2: Unleashed features the 370Z with a price of $33,200 and C 600 performance rating. Its handling is rated 3.33. In both installments, the main strengths of the 370Z are acceleration and top speed. Similar to the Nissan 350Z, it may fishtail in corners although it is not difficult to control. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' In Need for Speed: Nitro, the Nissan 370Z is featured as a Class B Tuner. The Singaporean boss Zarinah owns one. 'Need for Speed: World' The Nissan 370Z was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 28th, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session as a Tier 2 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. The 370Z previously had a slightly lower top speed compared to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and acceleration but a better handling. However, it also had a poor nitrous boost. On July 17th, 2012, the Nissan 370Z underwent several performance improvements. Its standard top speed was raised to 157 mph (253 km/h). Even though its acceleration enhancement was minimal and remains less powerful than other Class C Nissans like the 350Z, its handling was improved. The 370Z is faster in corners than the Nissan Silvia (S15) because of a more precise steering. It is an average car overall with handling being its best trait. Upgrades might be useful to make it more competitive in races. The 370Z is also a mediocre performer in pursuits. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Nissan 370Z appears in the Sports series class. It is also featured as a Traffic Police unit of the SCPD. The racer variant was only available as part of a Dr Pepper promotional gift for the Xbox 360 release. The police variant can be unlocked for 30,000 bounty points. In pursuits, the 370Z can sustain damage well due to its durability. It performs well in most races, though players may find some cars such as the Subaru Impreza WRX STI to be better. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The 370Z appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 2 car. Nikki and Mila's cars, the "Underground Signature Edition" along with the 370Z "AEM Signature Edition" are classed as Tier 4 cars. To unlock the stock version, players must obtain a bronze medal in every Nevada Dreams challenge. Nikki's car is unlocked upon beating her during stage 3. Mila's car will be available upon the player defeating her in stage 9. The "AEM" 370Z is drivable in the AEM Challenge Series and unlocked for any other game mode after the player completes this challenge series. The "Underground" is only available in the Underground Challenge Series pre-order and Heroes and Villains Pack. The stock variant is one of the quickest Tier 2 cars. Its top speed comes close to that of the BMW 1 Series M Coupé. The 370Z also has a decent acceleration and a "Normal" handling rating. Nikki's and Mila's cars as well as the "Underground" variant have a power output of 478 bhp at 7,200 rpm. They can accelerate from 0-60 mph in 4.3 seconds and capable hitting 195 mph (319 km/h) as top speed. Each of the vehicles have a responsive and controllable handling, which is rated "Easy". The player may find any of these cars useful in The Run mode. The "AEM" variant is very similar to the other Tier 4 cars although its engine produces 482 bhp at 7,200 rpm. A Tier 5 variant is included in the Signature Booster Pack and is featured as the "Venom" Signature Edition. Trivia *Hector Maio in Need for Speed: Undercover owns a customised 370Z. *The AEM Challenge Series in Need for Speed: The Run can be unlocked upon entering the code aemintakes at the cheat codes screen. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Nissan 370Z Roadster can be selected in Black Cherry, Brilliant Silver, Magnetic Black, Monterey Blue, Pearl White, Platinum Graphite, or Solid Red. *The top speed and acceleration statistics of the 370Z are labelled as classified in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Media 'Gallery' NFSUNNissan370ZStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNNissan370ZHector.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Hector's) Nissan 370Z shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSN370Z.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro Nissan370ZWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Nissan370ZShardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Shard) Nissan_mountainroad_LOGO_TOPLEFT.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) Cop_Nissan_370Z_5_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) 01_Nissan_350Z_Coupe.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (iOS - SCPD) NFSS2U370Z.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2U370ZWorks.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Nissan 370Z Z34 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) TheRun-image133825.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) TheRun-image133828.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Mika Belova Edition) TheRun-image133829.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Nikki Blake Edition) TheRun-image133830.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - AEM Edition) TheRun-image133831.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Underground 2 Edition) TheRun-image133827.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Venom Edition) 'Trailers' Need_for_Speed_Undercover_-_Trailer_-_Nissan_370Z_-_Xbox360_PS3|Need for Speed: Undercover (Reveal Trailer) Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Heroes and Villains Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars Category:Dr. Pepper Cars (Hot Pursuit 2010)